With the rapid development of the display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widely used in daily life of people. Currently, in accordance with the composition structure, touch screen panels can be divided into: add-on mode touch screen panels, on-cell touch screen panels and in-cell touch screen panels. An add-on mode touch screen panel is manufactured by separately producing a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) and then bonding them together to form an LCD with the touch function. The add-on mode touch screen panel has the defects of high manufacturing cost, low light transmission rate, large module thickness and the like. But in an in-cell touch screen panel, the touch electrodes of the touch screen is embedded into the LCD, so that not only the overall thickness of the module can be reduced but also the manufacturing cost of the touch screen panel can be greatly reduced, and hence the in-cell touch screen panel is more favored by major panel manufacturers.
Currently, an existing capacitive in-cell touch screen panel is achieved by directly additionally arranging touch scanning lines and touch sensing lines on the traditional thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, namely two layers of strip electrodes which are intersected with each other on different planes are manufactured on a surface of the TFT array substrate and respectively act as touch drive lines and the touch sensing lines of the touch screen panel, and mutual capacitance is generated at the noncoplanar intersecting position of the two electrodes. The working process of the capacitive in-cell touch screen panel is as follows: when touch drive signals are applied to the electrode taken as the touch drive lines, voltage signals generated by coupling of the touch sensing lines through the mutual capacitance are detected; and in this process, where a human body contacts the touch screen panel, the electric field of the human body acts on the mutual capacitance, so that the capacitance value of the mutual capacitance is changed, and subsequently the voltage signals generated by coupling of the touch sensing lines is changed, and consequently the position of the contact point can be determined according to the variation of the voltage signals.
In the structural design of the capacitive in-cell touch screen panel, new film layers must be additionally arranged on a traditional array substrate, and hence new processes must be added in the process of manufacturing the array substrate, and consequently the production costs can be increased and the production efficiency cannot be desirably improved. Therefore, when the capacitive in-cell touch screen panel is designed, it may be considered that a common electrode layer in the LCD is used, and the integrally connected common electrode layer is divided to form touch sensing electrodes and touch driving electrodes which are insulated from each other. Mutual capacitance is formed between the touch sensing electrodes and the touch driving electrodes. The time for displaying each frame of the touch screen panel is divided into a display interval and a touch interval. In the display interval, common electrode signals are applied to the touch driving electrodes and the touch sensing electrodes so as to achieve the function of the common electrode layer; and in the touch interval, touch scanning signals are applied to the touch driving electrodes, and voltage signals generated by coupling of the touch sensing electrodes through the mutual capacitance are detected. In the process, where a human body contacts the touch screen panel, the electric field of the human body will affect the capacitance value of the mutual capacitance, and hence the voltage signals generated by coupling of the touch sensing electrodes can be changed, and consequently the positions of contact point can be determined according to the variation of the voltage signals.
In the capacitive in-cell touch screen panel with the common electrode layer in a multiplex manner, when the common electrode layer is split, an ordinary square pattern is generally adopted. That is to say, as illustrated in FIG. 1, touch driving electrodes Tx and touch sensing electrodes Rx adopt square patterns; and the mutual capacitance produced between the touch sensing electrodes Rx and the touch driving electrodes Tx is very small so that the influence of the electric field of the human body on the variation of the mutual capacitance is very small as well. Where the human body contacts the touch screen panel, the variation of the voltage signals generated by coupling of the touch sensing electrodes is very small, and hence the sensing sensitivity of the touch screen panel is very low.